cybermonfandomcom-20200214-history
Event
='Repeatable Events:'= BP_&_Energy_Pack_event.jpg Combination_event.jpg Evolution_event.jpg Evolution_Festival_event.jpg EXP_&_Coins_x2_event.jpg Gold_&_Coin_Bonus_event.jpg Guild_Gem_ 25%_Event.jpg Guild_War_Beta_event.jpg Monster_Catching_event.jpg Monster_Insurance_event.jpg Upgrade_Gem_Pack_event.jpg percent off.jpg PvP Survival Event PVP_Survival_event.jpg neuneuneu.jpg ='Unique Events:'= Mansion Of Darkness Duration: 29.10.2013 until 12.11.2013 Duration: 01.09.2016 until 13.09.2016 Include new monster such as Newborn Banshee, Iron Maiden, Strange Puppet Mansion_of_Darkness_Event.jpg Mansion_Of_Darkness_endless_floor.jpg Winter Castle Duration: 23.12.2013 until 09.01.2014 Include new monster such as Snow Fairy, Sea Lion Rider, Crystal Dullahan 1461435_188362224701873_1044203411_n.jpg endless floor.jpg promotion.jpg special_1.jpg special_2.jpg Raid Boss Event: Roar Of The Beast Duration: 25.02.2014 until 11.03.2014 Include new monster such as Tiger Fighter, Behemoth, Reyaran sc.jpg Special Dungeon: Spirit World Duration: 21.03.2014 until 09.01.2014 (lasts 13 days, 15 hours) Duration: 29.09.2016 until 11.10.2016 (lasts 13 days, 21 hours) Spirit_World_Event.jpg Raid Boss Event: Giant Slayer Duration: 21.04.2014 until 05.05.2014 Include new monster such as Orc, Troll, Gigas 10153794_273231396180040_5965278274488655160_n.jpg Stray Monsters Event Duration: 25.04.2014 until 28.04.2014 Wyrm Rider can be found in any dungeon wr.jpg Legendary Monster Hunt Duration: 07.05.2014 until 09.05.2014 - Little Titan can be found at Volcano-2. Duration: 03.06.2014 until 06.06.2014 - Big Slime can be found at Bug Forest-Boss. Duration: 10.07.2014 until 13.07.2014 - Baby Meteora can be found at Underwater-3. Duration: 22.09.2014 until 25.09.2014 - Baby Leviathan can be found at Cave-3. Duration: 28.10.2014 until 30.10.2014 - Baby Samael can be found at Valley-Boss. Duration: 20.01.2015 until 23.01.2015 - Baby Shenlong can be found at Cave-1. Duration: 24.02.2015 until 27.02.2015 - Baby Glaurung can be found at Snow-3. Duration: 30.03.2015 until 02.04.2015 - Baby Space Naga can be found at Lost City-1. Duration: 03.06.2015 until 06.06.2015 - Baby Zahhak can be found at Bamboo Forest-3. Duration: 13.10.2015 until 16.10.2015 - Baby Antique Dragon can be found at Valley-Boss. Duration: 11.12.2015 until 14.12.2015 - Baby Hollow Komodo can be found at Bamboo Forest-3. Duration: 01.03.2016 until 04.03.2016 - Baby Lamia can be found at Bug Forest-3. Duration: 28.09.2016 until 31.09.2016 - Time Apprentice can be found at Lost City-2. Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event.png Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event2.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event3.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event4.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event5.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event6.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event7.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event8.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event9.jpg Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event10.png Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event11.png Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event12.png Legendary_Monster_Hunt_Event13.png Special Dungeon: Clock Tower Duration: 13.05.2014 until 26.05.2014 (lasts 13 days, 22 hours) Clock Tower Worker, Clock Tower Deleter, Marionette can be found there. clocktower.jpg clock_tower_endless_floor.jpg Gold Spin x10 Event Duration: 14.05.2014 until 16.05.2014 event1.jpg Raid Boss Event: Dragon Sanctuary Duration: 09.06.2014 until 22.06.2014 (lasts 13 days, 21 hours) White Mysterious Egg, Holy Dragon Maiden can be found there. dragon_sanctuary.jpg World Cup 2014 Event new-event.jpg Special Dungeon: Mystique Cocoon Duration: 15.07.2014 until 29.07.2014 (last 14 days). mystique_cocoon.jpg Mystique_Cocoon_endless_floor.jpg Raid Boss Event: 3 Maidens Strike Duration: 11.08.2014 until ??? (lasts 13 days, 21 hours) Mysterious Egg, Dragon Maiden can be found there. 3 Maidens Strike Event.jpg Special Dungeon: Paradise Lost Duration: 08.09.2014 until 22.09.2014 (last 15 days). Paradise_Lost.jpg Raid Boss Event: Dragon Apocalypse Duration: 6.10.2014 until ??? (lasts 13 days, 21 hours) Black Mysterious Egg, Dark Dragon Maiden can be found there. Dragon Apocalypse Event.jpg Special Dungeon: Shadow Garden Duration: 13.10.2014 until 12.11.2014 (last 13 days). Shadow_Garden.jpg Special Dungeon: Glowing Deepsea Duration: 27.11.2014 until 10.12.2014 (last 13 days). Glowing_Deepsea.jpg Raid Boss Event: Toy Fiesta Duration: 23.12.2014 until 05.01.2015 (lasts 14 days) Nutcracker, Killer Ted & Clown Box can be found there. Toy Fiesta Event.jpg Special Dungeon: All-Star 2014 Duration: 26.01.2015 until 07.02.2015 (last 13 days). All-Star_2014.jpg All-Star_2014_endless_floor.jpg Raid Boss Event: Moonlight of Winter Night Duration: 03.03.2015 until 14.03.2015 (lasts 14 days) Silver Wolf & Yuki Onna can be found there. Moonlight of Winter Night Event.jpg Special Dungeon: Hot Bikini Beach Duration: 04.04.2015 until 16.04.2015 (last 13 days). Hot Bikini Beach.jpg Hot Bikini Beach endless floor.jpg HTNY Songkran Festival Event Duration: ??? HTNY Songkran Festival.jpg Raid Boss Event: Iron Invader Plan A Duration: 06.05.2015 until 20.05.2015 (lasts 15 days) GF Drone & Iron Fairy can be found there. Iron Invader Plan A Event.png Special Dungeon: Pirate Wave Duration: 17.06.2015 until ??? (last 13 days). Pirate Wave.jpg Pirate Wave endless floor.jpg Raid Boss Event: Iron Invader Plan B Duration: 21.07.2015 until ??? (lasts 13 days) Special Dungeon: Sleeping Forest Duration: 01.09.2015 until 13.09.2015 (last 13 days). Sleeping Forest.jpg Sleeping Forest endless floor.jpg Raid Boss Event: Pumpkin Graveyard Duration: 19.10.2015 until ??? (lasts 13 days) Pumpkin Graveyard Event.png Special Dungeon: Soul Canyon Duration: 26.11.2015 until ??? (last 13 days). Soul Canyon.png Soul Canyon endless floor.png Raid Boss Event: Christmas 2015 Duration: 24.12.2015 until ??? (lasts 13 days) Christmas 2015 Event.png Special Dungeon: Midnight Circus Duration: 03.02.2015 until ??? (last 13 days). Midnight Circus.png Midnight Circus endless floor.png Raid Boss Event: Revenge Of The Sea Duration: 16.03.2015 until ??? (lasts 13 days) Revenge Of The Sea.png